


*Like A Thousand Stars (Also known as Tattooed Heart)

by roguespeaks



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguespeaks/pseuds/roguespeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mount Massive Highschool AU.<br/>Waylon and Eddie are in a ON/OFF again relationship.<br/>As if Highschool isn't already hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mess It Grows

**Author's Note:**

> ***SO, I went back and fixed problem areas. This is the updated version.
> 
> This is what happens when insomnia kicks in and the only thing on my mind is Eddie Gluskin and his strange desire to make Waylon his lover.

***Recently updated. 7/14/14

 

The bell rung to signal the end of fifth period and the start of lunch time. Looking for someone during this time, was like looking for a familiar face in a crowded street. Everything blended together in colors of black and gray. Students bumping, waving in between, avoiding swinging doors, cutting off, and pushing each other to get to their destination like cars during the rush hour traffic on a highway.  
Waylon did his best to stay out of the way of the oncoming traffic but he ran into a few people and had to side step to avoid being ran over, literally. 

“Way!” A girly voice called from behind him. He whirled around and found Lisa waving frantically as she walked up to him.

“Hey Lisa,” he smiled. 

She was always a nice sight to see. Easy on the eyes and pretty. He had dated her middle school when he was experimenting with his sexuality. Being a nice guy and all, he had made sure that she knew too, because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She had been alright with being a “test” girlfriend for him and he loved her more for it. They lasted a year and three months, then they just didn’t click as a couple anymore and parted on good terms. It was a mutual breakup.

“How are you and Eddie?” She cheerfully asked.

“We…” he began but paused. “got into a fight this morning. I haven’t talked to him since.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sympathetically. 

Waylon shrugged, “Oh well, he’ll come around.” He was never one to burden anyone with his problems. 

“Well when he does,” she began while digging into her backpack. “you two are invited to my party that I’m having next Saturday.”

“A party?” Waylon said with a brow cocked. “Mom and dad going out of town, I’m guessing?”

“You guessed correct,” she winked. “It’s going to be invite only so don’t spread the word, alright?”

Waylon took the invitation and saluted her with it, “Got it.”

“Awesome! I’ll see you History,” And like that she turned and left, her beautiful wavy brunette hair bouncing as she walked.

“Time to find Goliath,” Waylon sighed while stuffing the invitation in his back packet.

 

Waylon searched the cafeteria for Eddie in the swarm of heads and loud chatter surrounding him as he carefully made his way through the room but he couldn’t find him. How hard was it to find someone as tall as he was. He’d stick out like a sore thumb. Unless he didn’t want to be found, Waylon told himself. Eddie couldn’t still be mad about this morning, could he? Waylon was unsure because it didn’t take a lot to anger him these days. Even the stupidest things would get him anger. The argument this morning was over something stupid too. He couldn't even remember what it was about now. 

 

Leaving the cafeteria, he headed towards the office because there was someone there that could maybe help him since he had the best view in the school and everyone passed by the office.

“Hey Billy,” Waylon greeted stopping by the office and poking his head in. “Have you see Eddie?”

Billy Hope had blue eyes and his head was always shaved clean and he was tall. Come to think of it, all the guys seemed taller than him. Waylon eyes drifted to Billy’s head and he couldn’t remember the last time he saw what color hair Billy had. He wanted to ask, but decided it would be rude and none of his business. Billy was a private person. He was sort of an outcast but he knew a lot of people because he was the office aid. In retrospect, it was his own doing. He didn’t talk to people unless he had too and he rarely came to the parties that he was invited too. He was an outcast by choice. 

“Yeah earlier,” Billy nodded his head. “He was walking with the Twins.”

 

“Thanks. See you around,” Waylon gave him a nod of his head.

 

“Yeah,” Billy returned the gesture and went back to filling away attendance sheets.

Waylon turned right and headed out the side doors out to the grounds of the school, towards the bleachers outside near the field. That was The Twin’s stomping grounds, along with the rest of the basketball team. They congregated there.  
He made his way out towards them, while waving and saying hi to a few of his friends from his other classes. Why was it, that everyone wanted to all of a sudden get his attention when he had something important to do or someone he wanted to find? Waylon felt like everyone was working against him so that he wouldn’t find Eddie today. Maybe it was some sort of sign that Waylon didn’t seem to want to acknowledge.  
When he finally found the Twins, he was disappointed because Eddie was no where to be found. His shoulders slumped.

“You guys know where Eddie is?” He directed the question to the Twins but everyone around them shook their heads in response. 

The Twins were odd and a strange sense of humor to match it. They often, always finished each others sentences, as if they were linked together psychically. 

“He was with us,” The Twin with the round nose and bald head answered first.

“But then he left and headed towards Art Room,” The other Twin with the bowl hair cut finished.

“Uh…thanks,” Waylon slowly back away then turned and left before they could say anything else. The Twins were as strange today as they were any other day. He didn’t like being around them that often. 

The Art Room was located upstairs in room twenty-three. The room was used for various creative classes that the school offered. He had never taken a class in the room, but he was familiar with it because he often waited with Eddie to finish up. Eddie was taking Homec Class that allowed him to sew. And Waylon could tell that he really enjoyed and was his happiest when in this room. He should have known to check there because Eddie loved this room. It was his home away from home. He had to be here.

 

Waylon tried the door. It was locked. He pushed and rattled the handle. Still it wouldn’t budge. He peered through the green tinted glass window and saw no one inside. The lights were on though and he could tell that someone was recently inside because there was fabric on the table next to a sewing machine that looked deserted. Eddie had just been here and now he wasn’t.

“Where are you, you big doofus?” he said to himself.

He sighed and turned around to head back downstairs.

And that’s when he heard it. A couple of doors down the hallway. Groaning and moaning. He couldn’t help but grin because he had his fair share of school hour fuckings. He followed the noise and came upon the janitors closet. From the sounds he could hear, he was sure someone was having a good time in there.

Shaking his head, he turned around to head back downstairs once more but that was when he heard it. 

“I’ll make an honest slut out of you!” The distinctive smooth voice that belonged to Eddie sounded again. He felt his chest tighten.

No, it couldn‘t be Eddie. He thought, while his breathing staggered. 

“Oh Blaire, you asshole.” Eddies voice growled. There was no anger in how his voice sounded, if anything it sounded like desperation and lust filled.

Waylon clutched his fist and stood up straight, bracing himself for what he might see. He went over to the closet and put his hand on the door knob and twisted it slightly. It was unlock.

“You like it,” Jeremy Blaire’s voice cooed. Waylon pulled the door open. And there before him was his Eddie…with Jeremy in his lap. Jeremy’s shirt unbuttoned exposing his abs, body twisted slightly around with his arm around Eddie’s neck for leverage to push himself down, and both had their pants down to their ankles. Faces flushed with heat.

Waylon’s heart dropped and sank to the bottom of an endless pit.

~~~

Four Days Later.

Buzz. Buzz.

Waylon got home from school and slumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling fan above him. Today had been brutal. He wasn’t taking to Eddie anymore. Avoiding him was proving to be harder then he thought. Waylon found himself having to take the long routes to class because Eddie had his schedule memorized and kept trying to cut him off at every corner, to get a word in about that day. That day…

He shook his head of those thoughts and the images of Eddie and Jeremy. Breaking down was the last thing he wanted to do today. He had cried his fair share of tears for Eddie and he wasn’t going to shed anymore.

Waylon rolled over on his bed at the sound of his phone receiving a text message. Picking up his phone, he regretted it instantly. It was Eddie again. He was relentless and obsessive.

He opened the text message:

I miss you, it said.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead trying to decide if he should reply or ignore it. He decided to reply. He could never ignore Eddie, despite how hard he tried.

What do you want? He texted back.

Just then another text message arrived. This time it was from Miles Upshur, his new crush. Waylon smiled like a fool and opened his text without hesitation.

Are you busy? It said.

Not really. What’s up? , Waylon lamely replied.

Just then his phone began to shake and ring inside his hands. Eddie was now calling.

“Oh great,” he sighed and took the call. “Now what Eddie? What could you possibly want now?”

“You,” The voice at the other end said. “I want you…back.”

“Well I told you, that’s not happening,” Waylon sat down on his bed. Talking to Eddie, nowadays, required him to sit because they would go into yelling fits with one another.

“Darling, don’t turn me away,” Eddie pleaded. “You’re the only good thing in my life.”

“Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to fuck Jeremy Blaire,” Waylon told him.

“That was a mistake. Won’t happen again.” Eddie promised.

“You’re right, it wont because I’m not going to forgive you,” Waylon said stubbornly. It still hurt, knowing Eddie had cheated on him with Jeremy. Waylon didn’t even know what Eddie saw in him. Jeremy was a prick and a slut, considering how many guys he had angry at him for his glorious one night stands. And now Eddie was one of them.

“Darling, Darling….my darling,” Eddie sighed. “Please don’t be difficult. Forgive this poor man and his lost soul. You know that I love you.”

Waylon could hear the guilt and pain in his voice. It made it that much harder for him to fight the feelings that were telling him to give Eddie another chance. Because he was right. Eddie was his and he was Eddie’s darling.

 

“I still care about you,” Waylon admitted. 

“But you don’t love me anymore?” Eddie said, it wasn’t a question.

“I can’t say that I don’t because it would be lie but I won’t say that I do either,” Waylon explained. 

“I guess that’s to be expected,” he sighed. “Can’t you forgive me at least?”

“Maybe, I guess but you’re going to have to prove yourself to me, Eddie. I’m going to make you to start over.”  
“Thank you,” Eddie voice trembled a little but regained composure. “I will prove myself to you. Then you’ll see, that you’re the only one for me.”

“Don’t get cheesy on me,” Waylon rolled his eyes. “When I say start over, I mean it. No special treatment or anything. I have to look at this situation and make a decision on whether or not there’s someone better out there for me.”

“You know I’m better than anyone else you’ll ever meet,” he said bitterly. 

“And you aren’t the only one who’s trying to win me over now,” Waylon informed. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie demanded. “Who else?!”

“Miles,” Waylon provided. “We started talking a few days ago. And he’s different and we’re going on a date next week.”

“Upshur?! That slut! He would make his move on you, that asshole!” Eddie was huffed. 

“Eddie!” Waylon rubbed his temples. “You aren’t hearing me. I approached him so you leave him alone.”

“But why?” Eddie sounded puzzled. “We always get back together. Or did you decide that I wasn’t good enough for you anymore?!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Waylon shook his head.

“But you said you forgave me!” Eddie accused.

“That’s right, I did,” Waylon nodded knowing all too well that Eddie couldn’t see him. “But that doesn’t mean that were back together.”

There was silence on the other side of the line.

Waylon could tell Eddie was angry, by the way he was breathing only through his nose. He was as mad as a bull huffing while staring vehemently at a red flag waving in front of him. However, in this case, the red flag was Miles Upshur and Waylon knew that Eddie was going to try to start a fight with him. All in the hopes to regain what was his. 

“You prove yourself and then maybe I’ll go on a date with you,” Waylon said when he realized Eddie wasn’t going to say anything else. “No fighting. Be a gentlemen and act accordingly.” Then again for good measure he repeated, “ No fighting, okay?”

“Of course,” Eddie finally spoke. By the tone of his voice, Waylon knew that he was grinning.

“I’m serious,” Waylon stressed.

“Because I am nothing, if not a gentleman,” Eddie chuckled on the other end.

Waylon was sure that Eddie had done a full on bow when he said that, because it was just a “Eddie thing” to do. Eddie had this tendency to say stuff that just made him speechless. The only thing Waylon could do was fight the smile, that seemed to have sprouted on his face but he failed to do so. 

“I have to go. Moms calling for me,” he lied. “See you tomorrow.” He hung up before Eddie could say anything else.

As if on cue, Miles finally texted back.

Going to watch a movie, want to come over?

Waylon buried his face in his palms, "What have I done?"

This was going to kick start a whole new mess of things.


	2. Smoldering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mount Massive Highschool AU.  
> Waylon and Eddie are in a ON/OFF again relationship.  
> As if Highschool isn't already hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been super busy with work lately, I'll be posting chapters when I can. Thanks for the support! :D
> 
> ALSO, I'm thinking about changing the title of this work. So it might show up as something different in the future.

Waylon woke up in the morning with bad knots in his neck from having spent the night sleeping at his desk, once again. Stretching out his arms and legs, he heard them crack with every movement that he made. A guy his age shouldn’t be having problems like this, but he guessed it was bound to happen. Since he did spend most of his days hunched over his computer typing up source codes for his new server that he'd been working on for a few days now, with no end in sight; the codes just weren't working properly this time for some reason. However, that wasn’t what kept him in his chair, up late, and through to the next morning. There were some long nights that he dedicated to hacking into secure servers; just for the thrill of doing so and not being caught, that ended with him frequently falling asleep at his desk. He sleepily scratched his head trying to suppress a yawn to no avail; it slipped out anyway.  
Getting up he checked the time and realized he had overslept; it was almost eight and school began in ten minutes. Pulling off his day old shirt and boxers, he ransacked his drawer for a fresh pair of clean clothes. 

I need to do laundry tonight, he thought mentally, seeing that he was out of fresh shirts. 

Half dressed, he heard his phone ring and walked over to his desk to see who the caller was calling so early in the morning. 

It was his mom. 

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sweetie I got called to work early this morning and your fathers still out doing his charity work so we won't home tonight," his mothers voice ringing in his ears. 

"Great, frozen dinner," he said with sarcasm. “My favorite.”

"Or you can take the money I left you on the table and order pizza or take out; whichever you prefer," the mom suggested. 

"Well that changes things," Waylon's mood slightly lifted; he loved the promise of pizza. 

"Okay honey, love you. Be good and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Love you too mom," he hung up the phone. 

Looks like it was just him tonight. No parents. He could invite some of his friends over to hang out but he didn’t know who he would ask to come over. Normally, he would have asked Eddie over but they weren’t exactly in good terms right now.

Which lead to his next train of thought, of why he even bothered to be with someone like Eddie. Not that Waylon was a conceited snob or anything like that, he genuinely wondered sometimes. They weren‘t the ideal pair one would expect. It was no secret around the school that Waylon was smarter than the average person. He was very intellectual, well mannered, easy to get along with if you overlooked the fact that he was shy. Then you had Eddie who was not exactly smart, but made up for it physically, always quick to anger--ill mannered, and from a broken home. Prompting people to often wonder what had gone wrong in the universe that had drawn them together since they had nothing in common. 

Waylon knew the type of person he should be with and deserved. Someone who was better equipped with challenging him both physically and mentally. Someone like Jeremy Blaire or Miles Upshur. Waylon hated himself for even thinking of Jeremy but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was fucking smart, even if he was an asshole and had fucked his ex boyfriend. And then there was Miles. He was everything that Waylon should want in a guy. He was nice, kind of an ass sometimes but not too much like Jeremy. He was ambitious and sort of knew what he wanted to do with his future, whereas Eddie had no clue what he was going to do once high school was over. All Eddie knew was that he really enjoyed sewing. So in a matter of speaking, Miles was the right choice for Waylon.

 

But the thing about knowing what person you needed or deserved and knowing what you want, was a problem within itself. He knew what sort of person he could see himself growing old with but he didn’t want that. Not right now anyway. What he wanted at this point in his life was someone who kept him guessing, someone who had him walking on eggshells, someone who would break him over and over again. A love that was so violent that it consumed him, wholeheartedly. He wanted to be consumed and then spat out, broken and battered. Miles wasn’t the person that could do that to him and Eddie could and would without hesitation. That is, If Waylon had given in and taken him back, which surprisingly he hadn’t…yet. 

Which was the only reason why Waylon had said no to Miles Friday night and now he was really regretting it. Leave it to him to make poor decisions, when Eddie was the only thing on his mind lately. He really needed to learn how to block Eddie out of his mind when other guys were involved. It wasn’t fair to them…mainly Miles.

Want to grab a bite to eat after school? 

Waylon had sent the text message out of guilt but that guilt soon dissolved and he was glad that he had done so. Why shouldn’t he enjoy himself? He was in high school and you were supposed to enjoy it. He didn’t want to grow up and regret anything or have any “what ifs” when he was old and dying on his deathbed. Who knows, maybe Miles would turn out to be the kind of guy he wanted, needed, and deserved. 

Miles texted back:  
Sounds good. I’m game. 

Waylon hesitated when replying because he was unsure if it was wise to go out with Miles since he had just gotten out of a relationship. Shouldn’t he wait before jumping right back on the wagon? He wasn’t sure but he replied to Miles anyway.

Cool, see you at school.

He pushed send and left down the stairs to the kitchen--to grab a cereal bar--and headed out the door towards school. 

 

~~~~

Chemistry class had been brutal this morning. Not only did his partner despise him, but he had accidentally ruined the project they were working on by adding the wrong substance to the mix. The chemical reacted and poured over the top and destroyed the work they had already finished; it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

Just thinking about it again gave him a headache. His partner had pulled him aside after class to scowled him--would have kicked his ass too, if it weren’t for Miss. Hudson giving them another day to turn in their project. 

He open his locker and stuffed all the books inside from his earlier classes that he didn’t need anymore, which helped to take some strain of weight off his shoulders. 

“My darling,” Eddies suave voice came up from behind him. 

Waylon turned around and found Eddie holding his favorite candy out to him: Red vines. If it was anyone else offering, he would have gladly accepted the candy but it wasn’t just anybody; it was Eddie. Waylon’s love couldn’t be bought back with Red vines or anything else for that matter. It’s was…humorless to see that Eddie was attempting and even insulting to him. 

“It’s not going to be that easy,” he scoffed and turned back around to his locker.

“I’m trying,” Eddie said coming close enough that Waylon felt his massive frame behind him. The heat radiating from Eddie’s body was warm and Waylon felt it against his back, even through the shirt that he wore. 

“There‘s a thing called Personal Space,” Waylon reminded Eddie, trying to keep himself calm. When their bodies got close like that, it was hard to not to melt into Eddie and Waylon felt himself wanting Eddie’s strong masculine arms to circle around and envelop him. Then he felt the pressure of Eddie’s lips on his neck, trailing kisses around to his ear, and lingering to smell him. All triggering and sending sensations of shivers through his body.

“Yes, the smell of my love‘s arbor,” He took another sniff then backed away, but only to lean on the lockers beside Waylon. “How are you today?”

“I’m great.” Waylon shut his locker and faced him. “Why?”

“Just exchanging pleasantries,” he smiled. “I like knowing about your day.”

“It was great.” Waylon repeated and then lied, adding, “Last night was better. Miles invited me out to the movies.”

“What!” Eddie shot straight up, his posture overbearing and towering over Waylon.  
“You heard me,” 

“You went out with him last night!” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement made from delirium. He made a fist and pounded the locker in front of him, childlike almost.

“Yes, I did,” Waylon continued to lied.

“Why!” Eddie demanded and stated, “You don’t even like him.” 

Waylon folded his arms across his chest and glared at him, “Don’t you dare….don’t you dare stand there and pretend like you know what or who I like, because you don’t!” 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Eddie turned his face away but said. “I know very well…what you like…”

Then Eddie was up in his personal space again, this time face to face. Waylon found himself up against the lockers with Eddie pressing himself against Waylon’s body. Eddie holding him there with his arm strategically placed over Waylon’s chest. Waylon knew he should be fighting back and trying his best to get away, but there was no use in doing so because Eddie was stronger then him. There was no point in wasting energy and failing at an attempt to escape. He’d have to wait it out and look for an opportunity to present itself.

“I don’t pretend to think I know what you like,” Eddie said rashly. Waylon then felt the pressure of Eddie’s lips on his, then Eddies tongue forcing it’s way into his mouth and his heart began to race. Eddie was like a drug to him and he felt it quickly taking over. Waylon caught the slight smell of cigarettes and mint that belonged to Eddie, it was almost comforting. Waylon felt Eddie’s hand caress his cheek, as he masterfully continue to deepen the kiss, passion slowly seeping through along with lust. Was it bad that Waylon was enjoying every minute of this treatment from his Ex boyfriend? The kiss lasted for a good ten minutes and Waylon had given into the kiss before Eddie drew back breathless to say. “You like it hard and rough. But sometimes, you ask me to be gentle even though you know how hard that is for me…but you know I try because you know that’s how much I love you. Don’t presume to think I don’t know, darling.” 

“Let me go,” Waylon managed to speak.

“No, not yet,” Eddie shook his head. He didn’t seem to be done. “Every inch of me is begging to feel you…to be inside you…”

Waylon watched as Eddie placed his free hand over his crotch and felt him squeeze him tenderly, rubbing him. Waylon felt his eyes shut for a brief moment and began to moan. How long had it been since Eddie had fucked him? He was hurting for a good fucking but not like this. 

“Isn’t this what you like, my little minx? No one will tend to you better than I can,” Eddie’s voice cooed. 

Waylon could feel his arousal coming on and pushed with all his might and found that Eddie’s hold wasn’t as sturdy as he thought-- probably the result of what had happened a few minutes ago-- and got loose. He took a couple of steps back and away from Eddie--creating distance and gathering his bearings. 

“We are not together!” Waylon reminded him. “You can’t touch me like that!”

“Not even if you like it? Crave it?” Eddie countered, grinning like the devil. 

“No,” Waylon said. “Not even if…” he didn’t dare to finish the sentence. “I have to go.”

Waylon turned his back to Eddie and left without another word. Although he did happen to hear Eddie yelling after him saying, “You’ll return to me soon enough, darling. You’ll love me once again!”

Not if I can help it, Waylon thought while speed walking down the hall and turning the corner. Waylon was sure that he was definitely late to class again, almost certain that Mr. Cornice, his history teacher, was already writing him a detention slip. He groaned at the thought of having to serve detention on a Saturday and it was barely Monday.


End file.
